


Wojna

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [72]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Angst, Choices, Drabble, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Gdy prowadzisz tyle wojen i nie wiesz, które z nich chcesz wygrać...Prompt 72. "Wojna"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> Chyba pod zbyt dużym wpływem opowiadań eu, wyszło to "coś". Musiałam to napisać, choć starałam się dziś przez cały dzień jednak zmienić pomysł na ten prompt. Cóż, przepraszam, jeśli jest aż tak źle ;)

         Raleigh przypatrywał się wszystkiego z dystansem. Mógł szczerze przyznać, że nie rozumiał świata. Może po prostu zbyt długo żył w strachu, że inni odsuną go od pilotowania jeagera. A przecież wcześniej sam odszedł. To nie miało teraz sensu.  
          Jednak wcześniej nie było wojny. I nie, nie chodziło mu tylko o kaiju. Prowadził wojnę sam z sobą o każdy kolejny dzień, który udało mu się przeżyć. Prowadził wojnę z nim. Widział jego wzrok, on musiał wiedzieć, wyczuć coś lub po prostu się domyślić. Chuck był alfą i chciał go jako swojego omegę. I czasem nie wiedział czy tę wojnę chce wygrać.


End file.
